k_popfandomcom_de-20200214-history
BTS
BTS '''(auch '''Bangtan Boys oder Bangtan Sonyeondan, 방탄소년단) ist eine siebenköpfige Boygroup. Name Der Name der Band Bangtan Sonyeondan ist eine Kombination aus 방탄 (bangtan, „kugelsicher“) und 소년단 (sonyeondan, „Pfadfinder“). Geschichte Im Juni 2013 wurde das Musikvideo zu ihrer ersten Single No More Dream veröffentlicht und somit das erste Single-Album 2 Cool 4 Skool. Einen Monat später erfolgte die Veröffentlichung ihrer zweiten Single We are Bulletproof Pt. II. Im September veröffentlichten sie ihrer Single N.O. und die EP O,RUL8,2? (Oh, Are You Late Too?), die Platz 4 der südkoreanischen Gaon Charts erreichte. Die im Februar 2014 veröffentlichte EP Skool Luv Affair erreichte Platz 4. Auch 2014 ist das Album Dark & Wild veröffentlichen worden. Im April 2015 wurde das erste Minialbum "The most beutiful moment in live pt.1" veröffentlich worauf nach 7 monaten "The most beautiful moment in live pt.2" erschienen ist. Im Februar 2017 erschien das Album You Never Walk Alone mit den Single-Auskopplungen Spring Day und Not Today. September 2017 erschien dann das erste Album Love Yourself 承 ’Her‘ der Albumreihe Love Yourself. 2018 anfangs Mai wurde dann Love Yourself 轉 ‘Tear’ veröffentlicht was platz 1 deer iTunes wurde, danach jedoch ende Oktober von dem solo album Mono des Leaders RM eingeholt wurde. August 2018 erschien das vorlangem angekündigte Album Love Yourself 結 ’Answer’ auf das alle gewartet haben. Danach kam im Oktober 2018 wie schon erwähnt das Soloalbum des Leaders RM das Platz 1 auf den iTunes hat. Mitglieder * J-Hope / Jung Hoseok * Jimin / Park Jimin * Jin / Kim Seokjin * Jungkook / Jeon Jungkook * Rap Monster / Kim Namjoon * Suga / Min Yoongi * V / Kim Taehyung Auszeichnungen Bei den zweiten jährlichen „Yin Yue Tai’s V-Chart Awards“ erhielt BTS den „Rookie Award“. 2015 gewannen sie mit ihrer Single I Need U den ersten Preis bei der koreanischen Sendung The Show. 2015 gewannen sie bei MAMA den Preis in der Kategorie "Best Performer Worldwide". Sie gewannen bei den Melon Music Awards 2015 einen Preis in der Kategorie „Best Dance (Male)“, sowie einen Award bei den 30. Golden Disk Awards (2016). Bei MAMA (Mnet Asian Music Award) 2016 gewannen sie Preise in den Kategorien "Best Dance (Male)" und "Artist of the year". 2017 gewannen sie bei den 31. Golden Disk Awards einen Award und zusätzlich noch einen Preis in der Kategorie "Global K-Pop Artist". Lieder und Alben EPs * 2013: 2 Cool 4 Skool * 2013: O,RUL8,2? (Oh, Are You Late Too?) * 2014: Skool Luv Affair * 2015: The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Part 1 * 2015: The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Part 2 * 2016: The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Young Forever * 2017: You Never Walk Alone * 2017: Love Yourself: Her * 2018: Love Yourself: Tear * 2018: Love Yourself: Answer * 2019: Map of the Soul: Persona * 2019: BTS World: Original Soundtrack Alben * 2014: Dark&Wild * 2014: Wake Up * 2014: The Stars * 2016: Wings * 2016: Youth Singles * 2013: No More Dream * 2013: We Are Bulletproof * 2013: N.O. * 2014: Paldogangsan * 2014: Rise of Bangtan * 2014: We On * 2014: Tomorrow * 2014: Spine Breaker * 2014: 상남자 Boy In Luv * 2014: 하루만 Just One Day * 2014: Let Me Know * 2014: Danger * 2014: 호르몬전쟁 War of Hormone * 2014: 24/7=Heaven * 2014: Jump * 2015: Converse High * 2015: Hold me Tight * 2015: I Need U * 2015: 쩔어 Dope * 2015: Run * 2016: Butterfly * 2016: Epilogue: Young Forever * 2016: Fire * 2016: Save Me * 2016: Baepsae (Silver Spoon, Crow Tit) * 2016: House of Cards (Full version) * 2016: Love is not over (Full version) * 2016: I know * 2016: Blood, Sweat & Tears * 2016: Am I Wrong * 2016: 21소녀 (21st Century Girl) * 2017: Spring Day * 2017: Not Today * 2018: Fake love * 2018: IDOL Kategorie:Gruppe Kategorie:Boygroup Kategorie:Big Hit Entertainment